


Star Wars Episode VII: The Last Battle

by Crystalias



Series: Star Wars: Galactic Legends Universe [2]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalias/pseuds/Crystalias
Summary: The last battle between The Rebel Alliance and The Galactic Empire is about to begin.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Star Wars: Galactic Legends Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Title Crawl

**A long time ago in a galaxy far,**

**far away....**

**STAR**

**WARS**

**EPISODE VII**

**THE LAST BATTLE**

**The Emperor is dead!**

**With the destruction of**

**The Second DEATH STAR**

**at The Battle Of Endor,**

**The Rebel Alliance begins**

**to form THE NEW REPUBLIC.**

**Despite their victory, The**

**Rebellion** **has a long road**

 **ahead** **before they can fully**

 **bring** **peace back to all the**

 **worlds** **that suffered under**

 **Palpatine's** **reign.**

**While The Rebel Alliance**

**leaders plan their next move,**

**The Imperial Navy under the**

**command of Major Eliza Combaryi**

**have just returned to The Imperial**

**Capital of Coruscant to receive**

**their next orders....**


	2. The Current Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how The Empire reacts to The Battle Of Endor as Mara Jade is now put in charge of Palpatine's legacy.

**CORUSCANT, THE IMPERIAL CAPITAL**

**FIVE YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF YAVIN IV**

We pan down towards the planet Coruscant. Several Star Destroyers serve as a blockade while TIE Fighters fly past on patrol. A fleet of Star Destroyers emerge from hyperspace, some are badly damaged after The Battle Of Endor. A Lambda T-4a Shuttle exits the hangar of the lead Star Destroyer and heads towards the planet. Inside the cockpit,the pilot contacts the main Star Destroyer of The Coruscant Battle Fleet.

Pilot: Admiral, this is Shuttle Oriandia requesting permission to land.

Admiral: This is Admiral Sincline, Shuttle Oriandia. Do you have your clearance code.

Pilot: Transmitting clearance code now, Sir.

Admiral: Shuttle Oriandia, you are cleared to proceed.

Pilot: Thank you Admiral. Long live The Empire.

Admiral: Long live The Empire.

We follow Shuttle Oriandia as it enters the atmosphere, which causes slight turbulence. While the city is booming with life, it is for the death of The Emperor. Stormtroopers on the ground are reigning in any insubordination by any means, with some help from Riot Troopers. The shuttle heads towards a massive temple with a spire overseeing the entire city, landing just outside the entrance. The docking ramp lowers and out steps a woman (of African-American descent to those wondering) in her mid-twenties in full uniform. This is Major Eliza Combaryi. Several Stormtroopers exit the shuttle and stand on either side of their commanding officer. The doors to the temple open and several Riot Troopers walk out with their electrostaffs in hand followed by four members of The Emperor's Royal Guard. While that goes on, we fade to a dark room where all light is dimmed out as a woman meditates. She has dark red hair with small hints of yellow that has grown past her shoulders, is two years younger than Luke and Leia, wears a dark suit with no sleeves, and wears a gold cloak over her right shoulder. This is Mara Jade, The Emperor's Hand. Deep in her meditation, she hears voices from the past, particularly from Palpatine's last moments.

Palpatine: _And now, Young Skywalker, you will die._

Just then, as her Lightsaber floats in front of her, a servant walks in and bows.

Servant: My Lady, Major Combaryi has just arrived.

Letting out a sigh, Mara stands up and grabs her lightsaber. After putting it on her belt, she turns to her servant.

Mara Jade: Have her wait in the conference room with the others. I shall be there shortly.

Servant: As you command, My Lady.

We fade to the conference room as the leaders of The Imperial Navy wait for their host. After several minutes, the room begins to feel cold before Mara Jade enters. Following her are her personal guards wearing a black and navy variant of the armour of The Emperor's Royal Guard (based on The Shadow Guard from The Force Unleashed). A chair emerges from the floor and Mara sits down on it.

Mara Jade: Gentlemen, I know you're asking yourselves the same questions over and over again. Trust me, I will answer it right now. Major Combaryi, report.

Major Combaryi: My Lady, the war against The Rebel Alliance is lost. The Death Star is destroyed, along with Lord Vader and our emperor.

Admiral Rax: Impossible. I knew they were bold, but this? How did they accomplish this?

Grand Admiral Sloane: Isn't it obvious, Admiral Rax? They hand information leaked to them by a traitor in our midst.

Mara Jade: Possibly, Grand Admiral, or they had help from an unexpected ally. Either way, they will face punnishment for betraying their Empire with extreme prejudice. Gideon, what news of Mandalore?

Moff Gideon: Their capital has fallen, their army is reduced to ash...

Gideon reaches for something behind his back and reveals that he has The Darksaber.

Moff Gideon: And Bo-Katan has escaped our clutches once again. I have my best men searching for her.

Mara Jade: Good. What of Operation Cinder, Sloane?

Grand Admiral Sloane: Underway as we speak. The satellites are active above Kimji, Naboo, Bespin, and Garel. Commodore Faro is overseeing the satellites in The Outer Rim, and Commander Woldar is overseeing Beyond The Outer Rim.

Mara Jade: What about The Council?

Admiral Rax: While Mas Ammeda is still acting emperor, The Council is still in comand of what remains of our army. All of whom answer to you. Well, all except Carnor Jax and Kir Kanos.

Mara Jade: I see... Thank you. Dismissed.

Everyone takes their leave until...

Mara Jade: Major Combaryi, a word?

Eliza stays behind. As soon as they are alone, the two women share a hug.

Mara Jade: It's been too long, old friend.

Major Combaryi: I know. You look well.

Mara Jade: I've been better, El.

Major Combaryi: I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Mara.

Mara Jade: It wasn't your fault. Do you know what happened to my father?

Major Combaryi: Only what I heard from the other leaders that witnessed the battle.

Mara Jade: And Skywalker?

Major Combaryi: It's possible he was there but I can't say for sure.

Mara Jade: He was there. I can feel it. He will pay for what he did to my father with his life.

Major Combaryi: Can ask you something? Promise me that you'll be honest.

Mara Jade: Always.

Major Combaryi: What if there's a possibility that Skywalker didn't do it?

Mara Jade looks at her friend with a look of confusion and slight concern. All she has ever known was that every Jedi, especially Luke Skywalker, was her enemy and a threat to The Emperor. Yet, for some reason, she gets the feeling there is more to Eliza's question.

Mara Jade: You wouldn't ask this kind of question without a reason. What is it?

Major Combaryi: I just don't want you to do something you might regret, especially in this time in the war.

Mara Jade: [placing a hand on Eliza's left shoulder] I appreciate your concern, old friend. I promise I will make things right and bring The Empire back to it's glory. Trust me, it's the right move.

Major Combaryi: Alright, Mara, I trust you.

Mara walks towards the window of the conference room as her best friend leaves. Mara closes her eyes once more to focus on the events of Luke's confrontation with Darth Vader and The Emperor.

Palpatine: _In time, you will call me master._

What she sees is Luke standing over a defeated Vader as The Emperor approaches. Then then image flashes to Palpatine falling to his death and exploding once he reaches the bottom of the giant chasm. Opening her eyes, Mara breathes slowly and heavily. A guard walks in.

Guard: Lady Jade, is everything alright?

Mara Jade composes herself.

Mara Jade: Prepare my ship and tell The Corvus to prepare for my arrival.

Guard: Yes, My Lady.

Mara Jade exits the room and enters an elevator, pressing the button leading to the hangar bay as we fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, we see how our heroes are doing after their victory, what the next course of action will be, and Luke deciding how he should rebuild The Jedi Order.


	3. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Alliance prepares for their next move, Leia broadcasts a message to the galaxy, Han has a few doubts, Lando is Lando, and Luke goes to the location of The Jedi Temple Of Lothal.

**LOTHAL**

Several X-Wing Fighters zoom towards the city and proceed to fly overhead. We pan down towards the city centre where life goes on as usual. Among the crowd is Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. They are just watching the people go about their daily lives.

Luke: Almost hard to believe it's almost over.

Han: I know what you mean, Kid.

Luke: Right now, I'm not sure. I need to rebuild The Jedi Order for one, and start training the next generation of Jedi for another.

Han: You'll figure something out. You always do.

Luke: What about you?

Han: Well, that's the main question. I thought about going back to what I do best but what I really want to do is settle down for a while.

Luke: With Leia?

Han: I think she might be busy rebuilding the-.

Luke: You should ask her when the time is right.

Han: That's the plan but I don't even know when the time is right.

Luke: You'll know, Han. Trust me.

Han: After everything we've been through, I think I'd have a hard time not trusting you, Luke. I should check back with Chewie.

Luke feels a ripple in The Force calling out to him.

Han: Luke?

Luke: There's something out there.

Han: You mean besides the grass and God knows what else?

Luke: Whatever it is, it's very strong with The Force. I'll be back.

Han: What about Leia's broadcast?

Luke: Tell them to start without me. I need to check it out.

At the hangar bay of The Millenium Falcon, R2-D2 and C-3PO are overseeing the supply shipment.

C-3PO: Now, R2, you are certain that you purchased the right supplies?

R2-D2: Bweep boop boop whistle.

C-3PO: You have it under control? When have you ever had it under control?

R2-D2: Beep whistle beep boop beep.

C-3PO: That wasn't my fault and you know that!

Han: [walking in] You got the supplies on board? Not bad.

C-3PO: Greetings, General Solo. Is every-?

Han: Is Chewie about?

C-3PO: Of course, sir, he is adding a few mechanical components to The Falcon and-.

Han: Yeah yeah. Thanks, Golden Rod.

C-3PO: You're welcome, sir. Is it time to go?

Han: As soon as Chewie is finished with the upgrades and Luke gets back. Chewie?

Chewie: Ar ar gwar!

Han: Okay, pal. I'll give you a hand in a couple of ticks.

R2-D2: Booooooop...

C-3PO: You needn't worry, old friend. I'm sure Master Luke is fine out there.

We cut to Luke speeding across the grasslands on a speeder bike. As he zooms along, he feels and hears the call of The Force. He stops as soon as the call is at it's strongest. He gets off his bike and walks forward as the howls of Loth Wolves echo in the distance. We cut to Home One in Leia's quarters. The princess is looking at a photo taken before the destruction of her home planet. It shows her together with Bail Organa and his wife surrounded by a massive garden filled with plants never seen anywhere else, from stardust roses to moon tullips. just then, an aide walks in.

Jessa: Princess, they're ready for you now.

Leia: Thank you, Jessa.

She walks down a hallway as soldiers stop to sallute her. She returns with a sallute and a smile. After a while, she enters the conference room. Inside waiting are Lando, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Wedge, Hera, Rex, and Wolffe. She approaches the main console and presses a button that broadcasts her message across the galaxy.

Lando: [mouths] Good luck, Leia.

Leia takes a heavy breath and begins her speech to the galaxy.

Leia: People of the galaxy, friends of The Alliance, and those that serve The Empire. This is Leia Organa, last princess of Alderaan, former member of the Galactic Senate, and a leader in The Alliance To Restore The Republic. I have a message for the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine — the greatest tyrant civilization has ever known, responsible for death and suffering beyond measure — is dead. He and a second Death Star battle station were destroyed by Alliance forces earlier today. This does not mark the end of the Empire. The fight will continue. But you must take this opportunity. Join us in the foundation of a new Republic to be shaped by the will of the governed. Claim your freedom and your future. Help is on the way.

The broadcast ends. Everyone present, as well as a few soldiers, applaud her message.

Mon Mothma: Bail would be proud.

Leia: Thank you, Lady Mothma. Here's hoping it gets across.

Lando: I don't how it won't get across. You have one of the most amazing voices in all the galaxy.

Leia: I appreciate the comment, Lando.

Lando: [kissing her hand] I meant every word.

Hera: I doubt that.

Lando: Hera, I'm insulted. Have you still not forgiven my misdeeds from our business venture?

Hera: I'd be lying if I said yes. But, if Commander Skywalker and Solo still vouch for you, I might consider it.

Lando just smiles and nods while he walks away. We cut to The Corvus, where Mara Jade listens the speech on the bridge. The commander approaches.

Commander: My Lady, we managed to trace to broadcast to Lothal.

Mara Jade: Inform the nearest fleet to engage their fleet before they get the chance to escape, and set course for that planet immediately. Make sure the cloaking device is active before-.

She stops talking as she feels the presense of the one person in the whole galaxy she's looking for.

Mara Jade: Skywalker...

Speaking of Skywalker, we fade to Luke just outside of what used to be The Jedi Temple Of Lothal. He takes a few steps forward and stands in the centre of a circle. The wind blows, the grass surrounding him moves back and forth, and several onlooking creatures go about their lives. Luke gets into a meditating position and places his hands on the ground. Clearing his mind of all distractions, he connects to The Force. He hears voices from the past, present, and every possible future. Voices that are familiar, and voices from others not known to him. He opens his eyes to find himself in a void of darkness and what seemed like stars surrounded by diamonds.

Luke: This is new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, it's time for world building!


	4. The Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is in another dimension and receives advice from an old friend and mentor.

**???**

We see Luke looking at his surroundings in this strange dimension. A voice of a man whispers throughout.

_In darkness, cold._   
_In light, cold._   
_The old sun brings no heat._   
_But there is heat in breath and life._   
_In life, there is the Force._   
_In the Force, there is life._   
_And the Force is eternal._

Our young Jedi stands up and takes one step forward. All of a sudden, several lights in the shape of diamonds fly past Luke and head into the darkness. Then, as if on cue, some more lights float up from below Luke's feet. A voice of a woman then speaks, loud and proudly.

_I, Satele Shan, do swear on my honor, and on the faith of the brotherhood of knights, to use the Force only for good, denying, turning always from the Dark Side; to dedicate my life to the cause of freedom, and justice. If I should fail of this vow, my life shall be forfeit, here and hereafter._

Luke just looks on in surprise and awe.

Luke: What is this place?

???: The bridge between life in the galaxy and The Netherworld Of The Force.

A light shines in front of the young Jedi. It slowly takes on the shape of a man familiar to Luke. That man being...

Luke: Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan: It has been a while, Luke. What brings you here?

Luke: I seek advice on how to rebuild The Jedi Order, Ben.

Obi-Wan: I can't say how you would do so without help but I might point you in the right direction. Remember everything you have learned, trust your feelings, and let The Force guide you. Now, it's time for you to tell me how you came to be in this place.

Luke: The Force guided me to what looked like the foundation of a Jedi Temple on Lothal. I mediated to see if I could get answers and now I'm here.

Obi-Wan: Curious, but not unexpected. Lothal is the resting place of an ancient temple, that much is true, but I know nothing else about it.

Luke: The planet's connection to The Force is indeed strong, stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

Obi-Wan: Most planets have a strong connection to The Force, including Ahch-To and Tython.

Luke: Tython?

Obi-Wan: I'm only going off of what my master told me during a training session but it is rumoured to be the planet where The Jedi Order was formed millions of years ago. It is similar to Lothal, Mortis and Ahch-To by being strong in the will of The Force. If guidance is what you seek, you'll find everything you need on Tython.

Luke: I will go there once I find out how to return.

Obi-Wan: The Force will guide you home to your friends and your new journey.

Obi-Wan fades as Luke concentrates, feeling the essence of The Force flow into his body.

Yoda: Feel The Force around you, Young Skywalker. But beware, rise to stop you, the agents of The Dark Side will. More challenges you will face.

Obi-Wan: Remember your teachings and trust your judgement.

Anakin Skywalker: Luke, may The Force be with you always. I love you, my son.

After hearing his father's words, Luke opens his eyes, finding himself back in the real world... and is face to face with a Loth Cat.

Loth Cat: Meow.

Luke: Hello, little one.

Luke pets the little animal as it rubs against him, purring. In the distance an explosion goes off, scaring the Loth Cat. It hisses at the source of the explosion, which is in the direction of Capital City. TIE Fighters zoom overhead, followed by The Corvus.

Luke: Oh no. [pulling out his communicator] Han, do you read?

Han: **Loud and clear, Kid! Where were you?**

Luke: Long story. What's going on?

Han: **I've got Stormtroopers coming at me left and right, Chewie has gone on ahead with your droids to try and retake the hangar, and I really could use a Jedi Knight right now.**

Luke: Don't worry, I'm on my way. Just hold out for a little longer.

Luke then runs towards the city as we pan up towards the sky and into space as The Rebel Fleet is under attack by two fleets of Star Destroyers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, The Empire attacks The Rebel Fleet with Mara Jade leading the attack.
> 
> I'm gonna get a lot of crap for this chapter for introducing this new concept, aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story in the comments. And if you have any suggestions on what direction the story should go, feel free to let me know.


End file.
